It's a Family Business
by Tippens
Summary: Righteous woman!Jo AU While on a hunt, Jo and Jessica meet a happy family of hunters. Dean/Castiel, John/Mary, Eventual Anna/Jo and Sam/Jessica


It was a simple salt and burn, something semi -normal in Jo and Jessica's Apocalypse -ridden lives. Some crazy ghost obsessed with his ex, killing all her new boyfriends.

Right as the douche was going up in flames, they found out he had an equally crazy dead son.

He just appeared, screaming, and Jo will deny it, but she shrieked like a little girl. What she doesn't deny is slipping on the grass, falling back, and whacking her head on a rock.

She was out for about 5 minutes, and when she came to it was to the sound of some dude's deep growl of a voice.

"The child's body has been burned, Dean," the growly voice said. "Sam and the blonde woman have filled in both of the graves."

"My name is Jessica," Jo heard her sister say.

"Apologies." Growly -voice replied.

"Whoever is talking," Jo said without opening her eyes, "please stop. You sound like you drank whiskey, and instead of ice you used pieces of glass. Your voice is giving me a headache."

"Oh, you're alive," Jessica said.

Jo opened her eyes and sat up. "Don't sound so happy," she said sarcastically to her sister, who was standing a few feet away looking down at her. She saw a man wearing a tan trench coat standing next to Jessica.

"Hello," he said. He was the cause of the growly voice she heard.

"Yeah, hi." Jo slowly got to her feet, clutching her head.

"Whoa, hey are you okay?"

Jo looked up and into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, smiling. "I'm, Jo."

"I'm Dean," he said. Jo couldn't help but notice how the smattering of freckles on his face complimented his tanned skin.

_Oh the things I will do to you_, she thought.

An insanely tall man jogged up next to them.

"Dean, I think we should go," the tall man said. "I think that crying lady we saw earlier called the cops."

"Of course she did." Dean said. He turned to Jo. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Uh, no," Jo said, surprised at the question.

"Well, our parents are always happy to help other hunters out. You could stay with them."

"Oh thanks," Jessica said. "But we really sh-"

"_Yes_," Jo interrupted. "We would_ love_ to stay at your parents. Thank _so_ much."

Jessica glared at her and Dean said happily, "Great! Just follow us! Where's your car?"

"It's the '67 Mustang by the entrance," Jo said.

They all starting walking to the front of the cemetery. Jo made sure to keep pace with Dean and growly -voice man, who were oddly walking in sync. Jessica was a few feet behind them, walking with the tall man. Jo wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, but she heard the name "Sam", and figured out that that was his name.

"I drive a '67 Impala," Dean said proudly.

"His father gave it to him," growly -voice said. Jo forgot he existed. She couldn't stop staring at Dean.

"Oh," Dean said, quickly glancing at him. "Sorry babe," he turned back to Jo, "this is my husband, Cas."

"Castiel," he said.

"Don't start again."

Jo was taken aback at the "babe", and was very upset at the "husband".

_Of course he's gay_, she thought. _Why should I be happy? Son of a bitch!_

* * *

><p>The drive to Dean's parents' house was short, about 10 minutes.<p>

Jo kept staring at the car in front of her, teeth clamped together.

"Sam's a lawyer," Jessica said.

"Amazing he has the time to hunt," Jo replied, not even bothering to sound interested.

"Well, not really," she said. "He doesn't do it as much as he wants to. Did you know he went to Stanford? His mom, Mary, her parents are hunters, and his dad, John, he got into it after they got married. Him and Dean, they're brothers ya know, they hunt together a lot."

"You know, you scare me when you do that." Jo said with a quick glance to her.

"Do what?"

"Dude, you talked to him for like, a minute. How is that possible?" Jo looked at her. "Wait, you like him, don't you?"

"Can't I have friends?" Jessica was blushing.

"At least you like the straight one," Jo said bitterly, turning back to the road.

"Why did you agree to go to their parents' house?" Jessica asked after a few seconds of silence. "They could be demons."

"Well if _Sam's_ a demon, then he's a perfect match for you, isn't he?" Jo snapped.

Jessica looked out the window.

"Jessi," Jo said, her voice softer, "I didn't mean it. I know you're still upset about that dick Brady, but-"

"Can you just drop it?" she bit out, looking back at her.

"Okay, fine. And look, if we they're any trouble, we can just call Anna, right?"

"Yeah."


End file.
